


Problems With Jonnor

by FallOutPanicWithSirens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutPanicWithSirens/pseuds/FallOutPanicWithSirens
Summary: Connor leaves for college while Jude is stuck at Anchor Beach. When he arrives at his new college, Connor's roommate turns out to be a real hottie. Jude gets jealous of Connor's roommate and does something regrettable. Jude then tries to win Connor back. Connor and Jude are now at a standstill in their relationship. Will they be okay, or is their relationship doomed forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Jude and Connor were in Jude’s bedroom talking about college and the next year ahead of them. Connor, age 19, was headed off to Georgetown in a couple of months while Jude, age 18, was stuck as a 12th grader at Anchor Beach. They were both sad that Connor had to move all the way across the country, but Connor was also super excited for college life.

Jude: “Do you have to go?”

Connor: “Yes babe, of course I do.”

Jude: “I don’t understand why you can’t just stay here in Anchor Beach, or at least in California.”  
With that, Jude stopped talking because he knew that he couldn’t stop his boyfriend from going to college. He needed an education, and Georgetown had the best Business School in the country. Jude and Connor spent all afternoon planning their visiting schedule. Once a month, either Jude would visit Connor in D.C., or Connor would visit Jude in Anchor Beach.  
Lena: “Boys! It’s time for dinner!”

Jude and Connor raced downstairs to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. They both sat down and devoured all of the pasta that was on the table. Afterwards, Jude and Connor went back upstairs to play video games. Stef and Lena still had the doors-open policy when Connor was over. After a few hours of playing video games, Connor started getting horny while Jude started getting tired. Jude got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. During this time, Connor decided to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He laid on Jude’s bed, rubbing his chest and playing with his nipples. In the two and a half years they have been dating, Jude and Connor had never actually done anything sexual before, so Connor was trying to see how far he could go with his boyfriend. As Jude came back into the room, he stopped in his tracks as he was shocked at Connor’s body.

Connor: “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to play with me?”

Jude shut the door and walked over to Connor. Jude took off his shirt and started kissing Connor. After a few minutes, Connor started moving down on Jude’s body. When he reached Jude’s nipples, Jude let out a moan. Connor moved from one nipple to the other, making sure neither one felt neglected. Connor then continued moving down on Jude’s body, reaching his abs and his stomach. When Connor reached Jude’s waistline, he went back up to kissing Jude. By now, Jude and Connor both had boners and were now grinding on each other.

Connor: “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with. I want you to do this when you are ready.”

Jude: “I’m ready. I’m so horny for you. I need you.”

Jude moaned out his response as he was still grinding against Connor. Connor then proceeded to return to Jude’s waistline and take off his pants and underwear. When he took off Jude’s underwear, Jude’s 6-inch dick sprang out and hit his stomach with a ‘thwack’. Connor was shocked at Jude’s size. Of course, Connor’s was bigger, but Jude’s was thicker. Not to be mean, but with Jude’s petite frame, Connor had thought that Jude would have had a smaller dick. Connor put his hand on Jude’s dick and started rubbing up and down. Jude moaned loudly. After a few minutes, Connor lowered himself onto Jude’s dick and started sucking him. Jude started moaning louder. Connor had to put one of his hands over Jude’s mouth to make sure that Stef and Lena couldn’t hear him. Jude started pushing his dick further into Connor’s mouth until he was slowly face-fucking him. Connor gagged a few times, but after a while got used to the rhythm. Connor was enjoying this as much as Jude was. He started moaning which caused a sort of humming on Jude’s dick. This pleasure became too much for Jude and he came seven shots in Connor’s mouth. Connor, shocked at Jude’s reaction, didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend, so he swallowed most of his cum with some of it spilling out of the sides of his mouth. Jude was now panting at the best orgasm he has ever had.  
Jude: “Oh *pant* My *pant* Gosh *pant*! That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had. Time for me to return the favor” *wink*

Jude kissed down Connor’s body, stopping at his nipples and then proceeding down to his abs. When Jude made it to his underwear, there was already a huge wet spot. Jude took off his boyfriend’s boxers. As Connor’s boner sprang free, it slapped his stomach. Jude blushed at the size of Connor’s dick. It was a full 8 inches hard. A puddle of pre-cum had already formed around the base of Connor’s dick and was now leaking onto Connor’s stomach. Jude went down and licked all the pre-cum off Connor’s body. He then licked his hand and put it on Connor’s dick. He rubbed up and down for a couple of minutes. Jude then went down and began sucking on Connor’s dick. Connor, wanting to be gentler than Jude, just laid there, letting his boyfriend do all the work. Jude began licking Connor’s balls. This caused Connor to moan loudly. This time, Jude put his hand on Connor’s mouth to make sure Stef and Lena couldn’t hear them. Jude went back up to kiss Connor passionately for a few minutes while rubbing Connor’s dick. Jude went back down to Connor’s dick and began sucking again.  
Connor: “I’m…about…to cum… Do you…want me…to cum in…your mouth?”

Connor struggled to say to Jude as he said through pants. Jude just nodded and began to suck harder. Connor began cumming 5 shots of cum. The jolting of Connor’s dick surprised Jude, so he pulled his mouth off Connor’s dick, making the last shot of cum get on his face and in his hair. Jude then went up to Connor and started kissing him, sharing Connor’s cum. Connor then wiped the cum off of Jude’s face and stuck his two fingers into his mouth. Shortly after, Jude and Connor both dozed off.


	2. Video Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds out his roommate is kind of hot and Jude gets jealous. Is there something more to it than Connor flirting with a hot stranger?

The time had arrived when Connor had to leave for Washington D.C., and he wasn’t’ ready to leave Jude. Jude and Connor kissed one last time before Connor left for the airport. As soon as Connor got off the airplane, he couldn’t stop smiling because he was super excited about the next four years of his life. When Connor entered his dorm for the first time, he was greeted by a tall, ripped Adonis with bulging biceps and pecs. The unknown Adonis introduced himself as Mitchel.

Mitchel: “What’s up, stud? I’m Mitchel. I’m from New York and came down to Georgetown to be a doctor. I’m doing pre-med. What about you?”

Connor *thinking*: Did he just call me stud? He’s such a hottie. Wait no, you have a boyfriend. Play it cool.

Connor: “Not much hottie. I’m Connor. I’m from California and I came here for Business. So, have you been here long?”

Mitchel: “Nah, I just came here about 10 minutes ago. I’ve been unpacking. It’s incredibly hot in here. Is it cool if I take off my shirt.”

Connor: “Sure you-“

Connor couldn’t even finish his sentence before Mitchel started taking off his tank top. Connor’s eyes widened as he saw a glorious six pack and a sexy chest. Connor didn’t want to seem like a weirdo, so he began looking around the room instead.

Mitchel: “So, you gay? I saw you staring at my abs. It’s cool if you are. I am, too.”

Connor: “Yeah, I am. I actually have a boyfriend down in California.”

Mitchel: “Nice! Anyways stud, are you going down to the Campus Fair this afternoon? I think they have some clubs and activities.”

Connor: “Nah hottie, I’m just gonna lay here and unpack my things. I might stop in later to see what’s going on.”

Mitchel: “Alright, hottie. See ya later!”

With that, Mitchel left the room, leaving Connor alone. He took this time to take out his laptop and video chat his boyfriend. Connor and Jude had made an agreement to video chat each other once a week on Saturday, but Connor couldn’t wait. He wanted to see his boyfriend’s face.

Connor: “Hey Judicorn! What’s up? How have you been?”

Jude: “Connor…It’s been 8 hours since we last spoke. Nothing new has been going on. What’s up with you.”

Connor: “That’s true, but look at my dorm! It’s so cool!”

Right then, Mitchel barged back into the room.

Mitchel: “Hey stud, I forgot my shirt on the bed! Hahaha! Anyways, catch ya later!”

Jude: “Did he just call you stud? Was he shirtless? Did you guys do anything? 8 hours and you’ve already moved on?”

Connor: “Yes, he did call me stud and yes he was shirtless. It’s just a thing that we call each other. He calls me stud and I call him hottie. We didn’t and won’t do anything. I will never move on from you Judiccorn!

Jude sighed in relief. Lena had called Jude so he had to sign off of video chat for now. Connor and Jude said their goodbyes.

*One week later*

As the week went on, Mitchel had gotten more and more comfortable in his dorm room. He explained to Connor how at home he just chilled in his underwear at home, so Connor, although he thought it was weird, allowed him to do it. The first time he did it was two days ago, and the first time he took off his pants, he was wearing a jockstrap, where Connor could see his boner and his bare ass.

Mitchel: “Whoops. Forgot I was wearing these!”

Ever since, Mitchel had worn his boxer briefs inside when just in his underwear. Jude and Connor were almost ready for their weekly video chat. Connor had set up his computer at his desk, and Mitchel was just chilling on his bed in his underwear. As Jude signed on, he had a puzzled look on his face. Connor explained how Mitchel was more comfortable in his boxer briefs than in his clothes, excluding the part where he saw Mitchel in a jockstrap and saw his bare ass. Jude thought this was weird. When he signed off, he started thinking about Connor and Mitchel and wondered if anything was going on.

*Two weeks later*

As Mitchel and Connor got more familiar with each other, Mitchel started walking into the room after a shower naked. Connor got used to this, and after about three days, stopped staring at Mitchel’s 4-inch limp dick, which was probably 7 inches hard. When Connor and Jude had their video chat the next day, Jude was talking about his past week when Mitchel walked in the room naked. Jude got infuriated by this, assuming that Mitchel and Connor were having sex, and signed off of video chat right away.

The next few weeks were spent by Connor trying to console Jude. He made sure that Jude knew that he was not having sex with Mitchel, but rather that Mitchel was just comfortable in the nude and in his underwear. Jude still felt angry at Mitchel and stopped talking to Connor for a few weeks.


	3. Out-of-Control Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude does something terrible. Will he be able to bounce back and save his relationship with Connor?

Jude had been angry at Connor and at Mitchel for the past few weeks. He couldn’t get the picture out of his head that Connor and Mitchel were fucking. Jude thought of ways to get back at Connor for betraying him like this. One night, it hit him. He was going to fuck Noah. Noah was Connor’s worst enemy since he had tried to date Jude and pressured him into having sex one time, which Jude didn’t follow through with. This ultimately led to the break-up of Jude and Noah, and Jude and Connor started dating two months later.

The next morning, Jude got up and texted Noah.

Jude: yo whatchu doin’

Noah: nothin’ much. j chillin. Wbu

Jude: nothin’ much. wanna meet up?

Noah: sure. meet me in 1 hr at Chipotle.

Jude was very nervous since he hadn’t talked to Noah since last Spring. He passed the time by playing video games and when it came time to go to Chipotle, Jude dressed up nicely and left the house. At Chipotle, Jude waited 10 minutes before Noah showed up, in jeans and a tank top.

Noah: “Yo dude, wassup?”

Jude: “Nothin’ much. Just wanted to catch up.”

Noah: “The last time we talked, I told you only to text me if you wanted to fuck. I thought you were perfectly happy with your perfect Connor”

Jude just winked and left the Chipotle. Noah ran up to him with a huge smirk on his face.

Noah: “Yo, actually?”

Jude came up close to Noah and whispered in his ear.

Jude: “I want you to fuck me nice and slow and then rough and fast. I want you to cum all over me. Make me your slut.”

With that, Noah got a full boner and led Jude to his car. He grabbed Jude’s hand and put it on top of his boner.

Jude: “Not here, this is a full parking lot. There are people here.”

Noah: “Who cares? No one’s actually going to watch.”

Jude just shrugged and was brought back to the situation at hand. He started rubbing Noah’s boner and started kissing him. Noah then went down to Jude’s neck and gave him a huge hickey. Noah took off Jude’s shirt and kissed all over his body. He then unbuttoned Jude’s pants and pulled down his pants and underwear. Noah went straight to it and started sucking Jude’s dick. Jude grabbed Noah’s head and started face-fucking him. A couple minutes passed, and Jude came in Noah’s mouth. Noah came up to Jude’s mouth and started sharing the cum with him in a passionate kiss. Jude then went straight down to Noah’s pants and unzipped them and brought out his dick. Jude went down on Noah and sucked him until he was about to cum. Just like last time, Jude pulled off with the jolt of Noah’s dick. This time, the cum landed on Noah’s shirt.

Noah: “Dammit Jude! This was my favorite shirt! Now it’s ruined. You owe me.”

Jude: “How bout I let you fuck me as rough or as soft as you would like.”

Noah: “I was already planning on doing that hottie. You turn me on so much.”

With that, Noah grabbed Jude by the waist and turned him around. Noah brought his tongue to Jude’s hole, which made him moan with pleasure. Noah then stuck one finger into Jude’s hole. When Jude started grinding on that finger, Noah took it as an indication to stick in another. When Jude grinded again, Noah inserted another finger and started pushing in and out repeatedly. When Jude was ready, he flipped them over so Jude was on the bottom and Noah lined up his dick with Jude’s hole. Before he stuck it in, he grabbed a condom and lube from the glove compartment. When he had his condom on and was all lubed up, he lined up his dick with Jude’s hole one more time and stuck the head in. Jude screamed with pleasure and a little bit of pain.

Noah slowly pushed all 7 inches of his hard dick into Jude. Jude was a moaning mess. Noah repeatedly went in and out. After a few minutes, Noah flipped them over so he was on top and started fucking Jude rougher and sloppier. Jude went down to put his hand on his dick, but his hand was slapped away by Noah. Noah: "That's my job, sexy." With that, Noah took his shirt and tied Jude's hands together above his head. Noah continued to fuck Jude rough while jacking him off. When Jude was about to cum, Noah pulled out and stopped jacking him off. He then put on his shirt and told Jude to move to the passenger seat. Noah got into the driver's seat and told Jude to start blowing him. The whole ride home to Noah's house, Jude was bobbing up and down on his dick. When they arrived, Jude and Noah made it just past the front door when Noah attacked Jude's mouth. Noah was now playing a game of dominance with Jude and was winning.

Jude and Noah slowly made it towards the bedroom and Noah tackled Jude onto the bed. With Noah on top, he put all 7 inches of his dick back into Jude and started kissing him passionately and intensely. The intensity of it all made Jude scream out in pleasure and cum 9 ropes of cum onto his stomach and Noah's chest. When Jude began cumming, it became too much for Noah, and he started cumming inside Jude. When Noah pulled out, loads of cum started pouring out of Jude's hole. Noah and Jude continued kissing for several minutes before getting up.

Jude: "Shower time?"

Jude said with a wink. Noah led Jude to the shower and they both got in. Noah began soaping up his body and then began soaping up Jude. Noah slowly rubbed soap all over Jude's chest and stomach. He began moving south and once he reached Jude's dick, he began stroking it slowly. After a few minutes, Noah went down and put Jude's dick into his mouth. He began bobbing up and down slowly, making sure to soak in every moment of pleasure. Then, something surprising happened. Noah got up and lined up Jude's dick with his hole and began swaying back and forth onto Jude's dick. Jude was in heaven at this point. He was entranced by Noah's skillful mouth and was in full bliss. After what seemed like an hour, Jude came inside Noah and pulled out. Then, Noah suggested that they actually shower and they both did. Once they got out and got dressed, Jude kissed Noah goodbye and left.


End file.
